


There's a Fine Line

by Alybalybee



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Love/Hate, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alybalybee/pseuds/Alybalybee
Summary: AU - Based loosely around when we see that Max is part of the Vortex Club in a different timeline in the game.Max and Chloe never knew each other before the photographer moved to Arcadia.  Both are in Blackwell Academy and cannot stand each other.





	There's a Fine Line

“Now Chloe, can you please tell us the name of the process that give birth to the first self portraits?”

“Uh…” Chloe stalled, she had been totally busted zoning out in class and now Jeffer-shit was calling her out on it, “Uh…Pass?”

Mr.Jefferson rolled his eyes, “Anyone else?”

Max raised her hand and Mr.Jefferson nodded to her, “Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created daguerreotypes, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style like a mirror.” she finished, smugly glancing over at the blue haired punk. Her friend Victoria sat next to her, arms folded, mirroring the brunettes expression. 

Chloe fake coughed and muttered, “Nerd.” causing a few of the classmates to giggle and the brunette to narrow her eyes across the room at Chloe.

“Very good Maxine. Chloe - see me after class.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and sunk back in her chair. Why did she agree to do this stupid class anyway? She thought it would be fun, going out and taking photos how hard can that be right? Turns out - hella hard. She glared over at the brunette who was whispering with Victoria and giggling. 

‘Ugh I cannot stand that stuck up, goody two shoes, know it all hipster with her - oh look at me I’m from Seattle and I use a polaroid because I’m way too trendy and artistic for digital. Ugh, no wonder she got snapped up by that Vortex Club clique.’

The bell rang and everyone besides Chloe made their way out of the classroom. Mr.Jefferson stood at the front of the class, rifling through some paperwork and Chloe dragged herself over, awaiting a lecture.

“Chloe, you need to check your attitude at the door or I’m afraid I’m going to have to kick you out of this class.” 

Chloe stood with her hands behind her head, avoiding eye contact and saying nothing.

“Look you might not want to be here, but you’re not going to graduate if you fail this class. Your know I’m announcing the final assignment at the end of the week?” Chloe nodded and he continued, “I hate to say this but based on your other work in class for far, if you don’t manage at least a B on that - I’m going to have to flunk you.”

“That’s bulls…” Chloe started and then bit her lip, thinking better of it.

“Chloe, you’ve got a talent for this and a good eye for taking shots. Just stop wasting it on lashing out for christ sake.” 

“Can I go now?” 

Mr.Jefferson nodded and motioned to the door, wincing as the bluenette slammed it on her way out.

. . . . . . 

“I just cannot stand that girl,” Max continued her vent to her friends as they sat outside on the grass near the dorms, “I mean she thinks she’s so cool. Well cool doesn’t get you very far in life! She’s just always so rude, and mean and moody and…”

“Max. Breathe okay.” Taylor said.

“Yeah you’re like, totally going to pass out.” Courtney added.

“Sorry I just…why does she waste her time in that class if she doesn’t care?” Max asked.

“Two words - Rachel Amber. She follows her around like a puppy dog, it’s so sad.” Victoria stated sarcastically.

“But didn’t she drop that class?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah, she doesn’t need it to graduate like Chloe does. I totally snuck a look at her test scores on Jefferson’s desk and trust me she won’t be in that class for long. So don’t worry Max, that street trash will be outta here before you know it.” Victoria’s eyes narrowed as she drew on her cigarette and spotted the punk in question walking towards the dorm entrance with Rachel. 

Max followed Victoria’s eyes and saw Chloe approach. Every time she saw the blue-haired girl she could feel her stomach lurch. 

‘Man she riles me so much,’ Max thought.

“I just don’t get it. She’s totally acing Math, she even gives Warren a run for his money in that.” 

“You mean your stalker?” Victoria said, nudging the brunette.

“Ew, stop.” Max said, pushing her friend away, “I just don’t get why she would throw all that away just to act like a rebellious teenager.”

“She’s got issues Max. Why do you care so much?” Victoria asked.

Max felt a little flustered, unsure herself why her thoughts seemed to be absorbed in Chloe, “I don’t I guess. Just, you know, venting.” 

. . . . . . 

“Rach I swear to god I could kill you for dropping that class, it’s so shit without you in it.”

“I’m sorry Chlo, I just needed more time to study for my other classes. Photography was pretty intense. I guess I’m just meant to be in front of the lens and not behind it.” Rachel said and struck a dramatic pose, lying on the steps of the dorm entrance and causing Chloe to laugh.

Chloe’s laughter was cut short as she spotted Max and the Vortex Club groupies in the distance. 

“That fucking Max Caulfield is a pain in my ass.” Chloe said as she sat on the steps outside the dorm. Rachel pulled out a cigarette and lit it, handing it over to Chloe before lighting her own. 

“She’s not that bad.” Rachel said as she breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Chloe snapped her head around to face Rachel, “Are you kidding me? She crawls right up Jefferson's ass and her whole fucking ‘Oh I’m so great because I’m from Seattle’ hipster bullshit and then falling in with Victoria of all people and that bunch of stuck up bitches. She fucking grinds my gears.” Chloe looked back over at the group in question who were laughing at something on Max’s cellphone.

“You sure you don’t just wish she was grinding something else?”

Chloe chocked on her cigarette and whipped her head back to Rachel, “What? Fuck. No!”

Rachel burst into fits of laughter at the sight of her flustered friend, “Chloe, you totally think she’s hot. I’ve seen you eyeballing her.” 

“Fuck no. Nope. No. Nu-uh. Never. No.” Chloe stated emphatically.

Rachel quirked one eyebrow at her friend and was about to respond when she noticed the brunette in question was now standing in front of them. In the distance she could see Max’s Vortex Club groupies disappear out of view towards the school.

“I need to grab my stuff before the next class.” Max stated, gesturing for Chloe to move out of the way of the entrance to the dorm.

“Congratulations.” Chloe dead-panned, taking a long draw of her cigarette, maintaining eye-contact with the brunette who narrowed her eyes in response.

Rachel scooted over a bit, “Come on Chloe don’t be an ass.” she said, but was a little amused at Chloe’s refusal to budge.

“I’m not stopping you.” Chloe stated, flicking her cigarette butt away. 

Max glanced over in disgust at the discarded cigarette end. 

“There’s a trash can literally right there.” she said.

“Thanks Captain Planet.” 

“Are you going to move?” 

Chloe responded by moving further in front of the door. 

Max rolled her eyes, “I so do not have time for this.” she said as she started climbing over Chloe to get to the dorm entrance. 

Max didn’t care if she was invading Chloe’s personal space as she used her shoulder as leverage to hoist herself over to the steps behind the bluenette. 

Chloe didn’t move, thoroughly amused at Max’s huffing and puffing as she attempted to clamber over her. Unfortunately, Max misjudged her balance and when she tried to pull her leg over the bluenette she fell back slightly, her hand slipping from the punks shoulder and landing squarely on her breast. Max squeaked as she realized her mistake and quickly snapped her hand away and continued to hoist herself over the girl, practically pulling the dorm entrance door off it’s hinges in her attempt to scurry inside. 

When Max made it inside Chloe shouted after her through fits of laughter, “Thanks for the grope Maxine.” 

“Max!” she heard the brunette yell back. 

. . . . . . 

Max was still in a shame spiral as she showered that evening. She could not get rid of the memory of accidentally copping a feel - with Chloe of all people. 

‘I thought I was actually going to show her that she can’t just act like an ass and expect everyone else to just fall in line…instead I just gave her fuel for the fire.’ Max thought as she placed her head against the shower wall, cringing again at the memory. 

She snapped her head up when she heard someone come into the bathroom whistling. She peeked through the crack of the curtain and saw Chloe moving to the mirror to brush her teeth. 

‘Of course it’s her, of course! She doesn’t even stay in the dorms, what is she doing here?’

Max squealed as Chloe turned the tap, causing the water to turn ice cold. 

Chloe spun her head around towards the shower curtain, “Sorry dude.” 

“Yeah so you should be.” Max huffed angrily.

Chloe continued brushing her teeth and said through her toothpaste filled mouth, "That you Caulfield?”

Chloe was met with silence and responded by turning the tap quickly on and off again.

Max squealed again at the cold water, “Ah shit! Yes it’s me, okay?” 

Chloe spat into the sink and continued, “Listen I’m glad I caught you. I was an asshole earlier and…”

“Yeah you were an asshole.” Max said, her blood boiling from having her moment of tranquility interrupted by Chloe, “Like anything else is new.” 

Max felt a small wave of guilt hit her as she was met with silence. 

She listened as Chloe stopped brushing and spit into the sink again before she said, “You know I was gonna apologize but…this is more fun.” she said as she turned the tap on and bolted out of the bathroom.

“Chloe!!!” Max yelled after her as she quickly shut off the shower and grabbed her towel to go and turn off the tap. 

. . . . . . 

Rachel darted her head up from the page in front of her as she heard Max yelling and watched as the offending bluenette came running into her room, grinning from ear to ear.

“What did you do now?” Rachel asked sighing.

“It’s not my fault she’s got a stick up her ass.” Chloe said as she moved to lie down on the sleeping bag on the floor of Rachel’s dorm room.

“This is so fucking kindergarten.” Rachel said, continuing to read, “You know when you like someone so you run up to them and punch them in the arm and then run away?”

“Yeah I got what you meant but that is so not happening here. I can’t even stand to be in the same room as that girl. She just drives me crazy.”

Chloe felt a small twinge of guilt for her actions but when she pictured Max’s smug face in class earlier that day it quickly passed. 

. . . . . . 

“I cannot believe she did that.” Victoria gasped, “You should totally rat her out for staying over at the dorms.”

“Isn’t her Dad like head of security here or something?” Taylor asked.

“Fuck, yeah. Well, she’s gotta learn who she’s messing with Max. If she’s messing with you, she’s messing with all of us.” Victoria said, glaring menacingly at an oblivious Chloe across campus. 

Max sighed, “It’s fine, I’m not gonna go tell, I’m not twelve. She’s harmless really just...annoying.”

“Max, when we let you in this club, it came with certain privileges. One of them being - you are officially better than anyone else here. Most definitely her.” Victoria stated, gesturing to the blue haired girl who was now sitting on the steps outside the dorms smoking and chatting to Justin and Trevor. 

Victoria’s words didn’t sit well with Max. She didn’t like to think she was better than anyone but since joining the Vortex Club her life at Blackwell had changed. Everyone around her acted differently towards her - those popular kids who didn’t give her a second glance came over to her willingly and engaged in conversation. She felt more popular than she ever had in her academic life but she had seen and heard some actions from her fellow club members that she hadn't agreed with but she tried to stay out of it.

“Max I have an idea.” Victoria stated, pulling the brunette to her feet.

Max’s stomach dropped at the wicked gleam in Victoria’s eye as she pulled the brunette over to the janitors area at the side of the building. She stopped before the fuse box, gesturing at the sprinkler mechanism. 

“I think it’s time for Price to have her own cold shower, don’t you think?” Victoria asked, her expression showing how eager she was for Max to follow through on this act.

Max chewed her lip anxiously and hesitated with her hand over the handle. Scrunching her eyes closed, she flipped the handle down and heard the commotion outside as Chloe was getting inevitably drenched from the sprinklers.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she heard the bluenette scream. 

Victoria patted Max on the shoulder, “Nice work Maxine.”

Max narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“Sorry sorry, Max. Mad-Max.” Victoria said with a grin as she linked her arm through the shorter girls and led her outside. 

Max was relieved to see Chloe was gone, presumably to go and dry off. Max tried to push down the overwhelming pit of guilt in her stomach. 

‘She messed with you last night Max, who cares right? She deserved it. Right?’

. . . . . . 

Max was pulling her books out of her locker and into her bag when the locker door slammed shut, causing her to jump back and come face to face with the enraged blue eyes of Chloe. 

“I know that was you! You owe me a pack of smokes.” the punk shouted as she pressed herself up closer to the brunette.

“Don’t you know smoking kills?” Max deadpanned. 

“I could literally kick your ass right now.” Chloe said, enraged that the girl in front of her seemed unfazed by Chloe’s anger.

“Pffft, I’m not scared of you. You big…blue…smurf.” Max internally kicked herself for her word choice. 

“Caulfield I swear to god I am this close to…to…” Chloe yelled as she moved closer to the brunette.

“To what…? Huh?” Max said as she remained unnerved and her jaw tightened.

“Okay okay, what the hell is going on here?” Mr.Jefferson intervened, pushing the girls a safe distance apart from each other. Both girls remained with their eyes locked on to each other, brimming with rage. 

“Right, get inside my class - now!” He boomed and the girls finally broke eye contact, following his orders. Both stood in the classroom, Max had her eyes fixed on the floor and Chloe stood with her arms crossed looking at anything but the brunette in front of her.

“You two need to get over whatever this is that’s going on here. You’re nearly adults for christ sake.”

“She started it…” Max began.

“She fucking soaked me with the sprinkler…”

“…well you should have moved yesterday…”

“… because she’s Victoria’s fucking lackey…”

“…then you pulled that shit with the shower…”

“…and I tried to apologize but she…”

“Enough!” Mr.Jefferson boomed. 

Both girls looked sullenly at the ground as he continued. 

“As you know the final assignment in my class is coming up. It’s a group project and the theme is ‘Elements’…I’ll go into more detail later today in class. I was also going to allow you to chose your partner for this project. Since the dynamic between you two is so palpable, you two will be working together.”

“What?!” both girls screeched at the same time, their eyes snapping up to meet Mr.Jefferson’s amused expression.

“Chloe, Max is one of the best students in this class.” Max tried hard not to beam with pride as Mr.Jefferson continued, “And you know you need the grade on this one.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “No way dude, I can’t work with her.” 

“I can’t work with her!” Max stated.

Mr.Jefferson held up his hands to silence the girls and continued, “Max, you need to step out of your comfort zone when it comes to taking photos. Chloe can help you with that.”

Mr.Jefferson sighed as the pair continued to remain silent, both with their arms crossed and a pout across their face. 

“Guess what ladies? Sometimes in life you have to work with people you can’t stand. Welcome to the real world. Now get out of my class.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...another one of my ideas that has been bouncing around in my head. This is going to be a lot less fluffier than my other fic and I wasn't really sure how a lot of people would feel about it. In the game when Max is in the other timeline and is part of the Vortex Club clique - it's interesting to see Victoria practically groveling to her over text messages and if you read some of the messages Max has sent at that part of the game, she comes across a very different person to the Max we all know and love. This got me thinking - I wonder what it would have been like if Chloe was a student at that time too and they never knew each other before. I hope you enjoy the first chapter - any feedback/criticism/a note of 'please stop immediately' - as always, is welcome :D Maybe not that last part...please ;) 
> 
> Follow me for any updates or any Pricefield related goodness - https://alybalyb.tumblr.com/


End file.
